Just the two of us
by CadillacJack
Summary: Dale thinks romance movies are pure junk, but later he discovers just how wonderful they can be. One-shot


Now even though I'm a pretty big fan of ChipxGadget and DalexFoxglove, I'm a real sucker for DalexGadget which I saw there weren't many stories about them, so I thought I'd make a one-shot story about them.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CDRR they totally belong to Disney. :(**

**Just the two of us**

It was a quiet evening at the Ranger base. There hadn't been much reported cases lately and the rangers decided to take the day off. Chip was just off talking a walk around the city; Monty and Zipper were off by the docks checking out a ship with a cargo of havarti cheddar, Gadget was off working on a new device she had been working on and Dale was in the living room watching yet another monster movie marathon. Gadget was just about finished tinkering with her invention when all of a sudden she stopped.

"Golly, what am I doing?" she asked to herself. "It's our day off and here I am just working away. I should be doing something with someone. I'm sure that's what dad would want me to do."

Gadget wiped a tear from her eye before she stood up. "I know I'll go watch a movie with someone, but who? Chip's out and I know Monty and Zipper aren't coming back for a while so who else? I know I'll get Dale I mean he doesn't seem too busy." Gadget said as she went off to get the movie.

Meanwhile, Dale was sitting watching his monster movie marathon even though he had seen all of these at least 100 times. Dale then noticed Gadget walking into the room.

"Oh, hi Gadget! What brings you here?" Dale asked.

"Oh, hi Dale. I just was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" Gadget asked twirling a lock of hair with her finger.

"Sure, after all I already have watched these movies at least over a 100 times!" Dale replied grinning.

Gadget giggled and sat down on the couch a short distance from Dale.

"So did you get a good scary movie with ghosts and monsters and explosions and terrifying screams and visions." Dale asked making silly gestures with his hands.

"Actually, Dale I got this movie we could watch" Gadget giggled

Dale looked at the cover. "A romance movie?! Yuck! That's all mushy lovey dovey stuff." Dale pouted.

"Oh come on Dale, romance movies are wonderful. They show the feelings between two complete strangers and how they were meant for each other. It's so romantic!" Gadget sighed.

"Oh all right, I'll watch it, but I don't have to like it." Dale sighed.

Gadget put the movie on and the two sat down and watched the movie. For the first little bit Dale simply pouted and constantly picked out how he didn't like romance movies in which gadget simply shushed him. But after a while Dale noticed how similar the main boy and girl of the movie related to him and gadget. The boy was a huge fan of comic books and video games and was a bit goofy like Dale while the girl was smart, beautiful and had a perfect sense of care and grace just like Gadget.

Gadget then scooted closer to Dale, which made him, blush a little. He did at one time have feelings for gadget but then assumed that Chip was already dating her. He still did have some feelings for gadget. He did love her hair that was as soft as silk and as golden as the sun. He also loved the determination and gracefulness gadget put into her job and her inventions. Even when things got really out of hand she would be there to help put everything back together.

Dale then scooted over to gadget so much their sides were touching which made gadget blush madly. She had also noticed the similarities between them and the main characters and it made her think if she and dale would be good together. Gadget looked over at dale and she did think he was quite handsome. His red nose, colorful shirt and brown fur which she couldn't help but notice how soft it was, these were all things she found attracting about him. She also loved his happy and imaginative outlook on things. He gave her inspiration and determination on her worse days. His smile alone made her spirits brighten up; it also gave her a weird feeling she couldn't describe.

Dale noticed Gadget deep in thought and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He expected her to take his arm off her shoulder or move away from him and ask what he was doing but instead she simply snapped out of her trance, looked at Dale's arm and then smiled at Dale seductively to which Dale simply nervously smiled as he noticed a sudden increase temperature. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Gadget" Dale said nervously.

"Yes, Dale" she replied her gaze on him.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Golly, Dale I've never had before, after my dad passed away I've never had a really safe secure feeling with anybody." Gadget said sniffling a little looking away from Dale.

Dale used his hand to turn gadget's head to his and used his thumb to wipe her tears away. He then waited a moment before speaking again.

"Well, what about Chip?"

"Well Chip's okay but I know someone who really helps me feel better. Someone who when I'm in real distress he's there like a guardian angel watching over me."

"Oh" Dale's face brightened up. "What's he like?"

"Well" Gadget began smiling. "He's brave, handsome, loyal, funny, heroic, daring, furry, has a red nose."

After the red nose part Dale easily understood whom Gadget was referring to. "Well I happen to have feelings for this one girl."

"She must be the luckiest girl alive." Gadget replied. "What's she like?"

"Well she's graceful, smart, beautiful or maybe I should change that to amazingly beautiful, determined, has golden hair."

Gadget gasped. "You mean it?"

"For the rest of time." Dale said grinning.

Gadget giggled then leaned her lips closer to Dale's before they met in a passionate kiss. It gave gadget a wonderful feeling she never had before; even on missions she had wanted something else in life and know she had found it. Dale was on cloud nine, he had always loved gadget before and now he finally had the courage to do so. After what seemed like an eternity, [but really was 4 minutes] they parted.

"Golly, that was amazing" Gadget nearly breathless.

"It sure was" Dale replied. "Gadget I love you and I always will."

"And I love you too dale forever and ever." She replied as he took in her lips again.

Dale and Gadget watched the rest of the movie with Gadget in Dale's arms occasionally snuggling into his chest. Later after the movie ended Dale noticed Gadget fast asleep in his arms. Dale carried Gadget gently to her room where he laid her on her bed gently. He then kissed her goodnight on the forehead before leaving. Dale went back to the living and switched back to the monster movie marathon so the others wouldn't suspect anything. Dale felt like he was walking on air. He never felt so good in his life. He finally admitted his feelings toward Gadget who in turn had the exact same feelings for him. Dale was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Chip and Monty return and notice drool coming from Dale's mouth.

**Well, what did you think of that?**

**Hit the little review button and let me know. Please no flames but helpful tips would be greatly appreciated **

**Until then: Peace!**


End file.
